Jealous
by SeiSub
Summary: Seishirou watched through the window from afar, his hand crushing the Mild 7 cigarette that was between his fingers. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


Watching Subaru lay on the bed on top of Kamui made him jealous. He watched what happened, Subaru used his family's ancient technique- entering another one's subconscious to unlock their inner heart's depth. He'd seen the young onmyōji use it before on one of the boy's childhood friends. But still, the look of Subaru's pale, unconscious, made Seishirou jealous. Very jealous.

"You're so kind Subaru-kun." the cigarette he was holding between his fingers was crushed to bits. The hot tobacco smoldered against his skin before it let in fall out of his charred palm.

He needed to come and teach Subaru to be more professional, not be so indecent about who he lays on top of. Teach him who he needed to lay under.

"I'll be back my cute Subaru."

A few weeks later, Subaru sat in solace on the CLAMP school campus. He had just tried to help Kamui with some of his assignments, but it was something he hadn't learned in the short time he was in high school.

He reached for his pack of premier pianssimo cigarettes and pulled out the last one. His hand patted for his lighter in his pocket, but before he knew it the cigarette was lit.

"Smoking is bad for you." a man chortled before he lit up his own cigarette, Mild 7.

Subaru didn't turn around, his eyes forward and focused on the birdbath that was nearby.

"Seishirou-san."

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here dear Subaru-kun?" the languid smell of Mild 7's filled the air, mixing with the scent of sakura.

"No."

The Sakurazukamori sat next to Subaru at the table, his back leaning against the table's edge while his front faced the opposite way of Subaru's.

"Do you like this place? Your people? The Dragons of Heaven? The Seven Seals?"

The older man exhaled a deep breath of smoke and watched it waft away into the air spiraling up to the sky. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, concealing his miss-matched eyes to everyone, hiding behind them. Seishirou crossed his leg over this knee and relaxed as he smoked.

"They're just people, Seishirou-san. It doesn't matter if I'm one of them or not, I don't care what happens to the world or it's people."

Seishirou chuckled and turned his head over to the younger man and tilted it slightly, "So you don't care if I go and kill Kamui? Can I go up to his room and pierce his heart with my hand while you watch? Would you like that? It would save me a lot of trouble in the future."

Subaru squinted his eyes and turned his head towards Sakurazuka, "You wont kill him."

The older man tutted and wrapped his fingers around Sumeragi's slender throat and squeezed.

"I'll kill him, Subaru. Right in front of you. Right over the bed you two laid in together."

Subaru's breathing became harder as he felt his windpipe starting to get crushed. His hand moved up to Seishirou's cheek and he cupped it gently with a soft smile on his face, he looked almost happy.

Suddenly, Seishirou let go and watched as Subaru tried to get back his breath. Wheezing and coughs came from sweet Subaru's lips as well as a small dibble of blood that crept down his mouth and chin. Sakurazuka's thumb ran down the trail of crimson blood, wiping it off before it would stain his clothes.

"Poor Subaru-kun. Having to turn to another man so he can get some attention."

Subaru looked up at him with furrowed brows and a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Subaru! Are you still around here?!"

The loud voice belonging from Kamui filled his ears and before he knew it, Seishirou was gone. Subaru stood up quickly and picked up the cigarette that was perched on the ash tray next to him. He placed the cig in his mouth and started to smoke it quickly before Kamui found him again. Subaru found out that the cigarette had a different flavor of his own pack and it also had the taste of cherry blossoms lingering on it.

Kamui found Subaru again and they started to head off back to the lodging that was prepared for them at the school's campus. He kept the cigarette in between his lips and smoked it, like it was even more addicting than the tobacco that was inside of the rolled paper.

After skipping dinner, Subaru made his way back to his prepared apartment that was separate from the other Dragons of Heaven. He checked on the protective barrier spell he lad left on the door and then entered the dark room. Sumeragi took off his boots and jacket before making his way to the bedroom that was in the back.

He laid down on the plain white sheets and stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Seishirou and wondering why he came to the campus. Subaru rested his head back on one of his bent arms and laid there for what seemed like hours staring at the blank ceiling, trying to figure out the things that were bothering him.

His eyes were starting to grow heavy, his eyelids opening and closing slowly until they shut all the way. Subaru's breathing became shallow as he slept, his chest moving rhythmically up and down.

A tiny sakura petal floated in underneath the window, unlatching the lock before it floated over to the ofuda on the wall and broke the barrier spell. Seishirou knew that Subaru was a heavy sleeper, anyone without a familiar presence couldn't wake him up unless they were practically right on him. The older man made his way inside of the apartment and strode towards the bed. Subaru was sleeping in the clothes he was wearing earlier, the crumpled material hanging loosely to his thin frame. Seishirou took off his shoes and jacket before he placed his fingers on Subaru's jaw, grazing it slightly and causing the younger man to toss in his sleep. The thin lines of his lips smirked as he brushed his fingertips along the smooth skin of Subaru's cheek.

Seishirou watched Sumeragi's already pale skin glow underneath the shed of moonlight that fell through window; it was like Seishirou was in a trance. His thumb traced over the velvety pink flesh of Subaru's lips, they felt like newly bloomed sakura petals. His eyes glanced up and saw that Subaru was staring right at him, catching him in the act.

"When did you become a light sleeper?" it amused him a little bit, being found out like he did.

Subaru didn't move as he spoke, Seishirou's thumb still encircling his lips, "Since you broke my arm."

The Sakurazukamori put the tip of his thumb in between Subaru's lips slowly and spoke above a whisper, "Since I killed your sister then?"

He watched as Subaru nodded his head softly, Seishirou's thumb going more into his mouth, feeling a little bit of his tongue grazing him. Sakurazuka started to pull his thumb out before Subaru placed his hand on his wrist to stop him. With the small trail of moonlight Seishirou could see a red blush creep along Subaru's delicate face.

Sakurazuka allowed Subaru to lick and suck on his thumb slowly as he started to slide it around in the younger man's mouth. Surprisingly Sumeragi reached over and touched the silver buckle to Seishirou's belt, his fingertips stroking the cold clasp next to him.

One of Seishirou's knees moved up onto the mattress of the bed, his weight indenting the surface as Subaru worked on undoing his belt. The feeling of excitement slowly started to creep into the back of Seishirou's head as he heard the discarded belt fall on the wooden floor. He never would have thought that Subaru was so forward, but, he was going to be the dominant one for sure. He needed to set an example to Subaru and show that he wasn't going to let his prey lay with anyone else.

His hands grabbed the younger mans hips and turned him over, hiking his backside in the air and striking it with a hard spank. A sharp gasp came out from Subaru's pretty pink lips, causing Seishirou to spank him even rougher.

"You've. Been. Very. Bad." each word he spoke, the stinging slaps became stronger against Subaru's soft cheeks. Subaru was biting down on the bottom of his lip, trying not to make any sounds while he was being 'punished'.

Sakurazuka started to undo Subaru's pants, reaching underneath him to release the button and zipper and kept the sung jeans closed. The side of his wrist grazed the younger man's private area, feeling that his dick was already hard.

Seishirou tugged down the others' pants and boxers, revealing his naked lower half. Subaru looked back at him and he was panting softly while he took off his crumpled shirt. The sight of Subaru naked in front of him caused a sudden urge in Seishirou, the need to touch him. His hands roamed all around Subaru's back and cheeks, the warm sensation giving the younger man goose bumps. He saw his hand prints that marked the young onmyōji's backside, small welt marks outlining the red prints.

Slowly and meticulously Seishirou started to undress, first his dress shirt and tie, then his pants and socks, and finally his silky boxers. He kept his eyes on Subaru, who in return kept his eyes on him, watching his every move.

The older man moved onto the bed slowly, his tongue grazing one of Subaru's cheeks as he made his way up the spinal column and to the trunk of the neck. His hot breath lingered there for a while before he began licking around the younger man's jaw. He heard some-what of a whimper when he reached for Subaru's erection, his hand gripping the thick shaft and squeezing.

A smirk filled his face before he rolled Subaru over on his back. He reached behind for his belt and laced it around Subaru's thin wrists and through the slats of the headboard behind him. Sumeragi's chest was heaving, his lips quivering at the feeling of Seishirou's tongue on one of his nipples.

"Unh, Seishirou-san..." his arms involuntarily tugged at the belt that bound him to the bed. When Seishirou heard the struggling, he bit down on his nipple and sucked before be made his way down Subaru's body.

Nibbles and bites lined down past his navel to the waist, Seishirou teasing and playing with him along the way. Sumeragi held in a gasp when he felt the older onmyōji's tongue lick the tip of his penis. Seishirou murmured something into the head before he wrapped his lips around tightly and sucked. Fireworks went off in Subaru's head, his senses all shut down in his body except feeling Seishirou bobbing and sucking on Subaru's hard dick. He wasn't expecting that, he thought that he'd be the one going down on the older man, not vice-versa. Sumeragi thought his heart stopped beating when Sakurazuka took down his whole length, the older man's tongue licking the base of his penis.

Seishirou took his mouth off for a moment, so he could reach off and undo the belt around Subaru. The younger man leaped up and kissed Seishirou fiercely, plunging his tongue down into his mouth. A throaty growl came from Seishirou before he forced Subaru down on his side and laid down on his the opposite direction. Subaru moved his lips over and started to suckle on Seishirou's thick head, the warm flavor filling his mouth. A soft groan came from the young onmyōji as he felt Sakurazuka's mouth wrap back around his aching penis, it was wanting more.

Subaru started to bob his head, taking notes from how Seishirou moved his head and stroked hard with is slippery hot tongue. He heard a tiny grunt emit from the older man as Subaru tried to take in his whole length, which was impossible for him to do with how thick and long he was. The older man turned his head to the side and spat on his fingers, coating with his thick saliva before he moved his hand between Subaru's parted legs. He slid a long slender finger up to Sumeragi's entrance, poking and teasing the hole before sliding up deep inside. He could feel Subaru tense up, his cheeks tightened and clenched against Seishirou's lone finger before he started to move it slowly, up and down.

The older man sucked hard on the younger's erection as he started to finger him deep. He could feel Subaru's lips quiver around Seishirou's hard dick, twitching and jerking as the was getting pleasured in both endogenous zones. The finger that was deep inside Sumeragi suddenly became two, causing him to gag on Sakurazuka's penis which almost went down his throat. A soft groan came from Seishirou, he moved his free hand across Subaru's cheeks and spanked in rhythm to the thrusts he was doing inside of the young onmyōji's mouth. He wanted to go down Subaru's warm throat again, making him eat it over and over again.

Seishirou slid another long finger into Subaru, causing him to jolt his penis into Seishirou's mouth deeper. With a deep bob, Sakurazuka got the whole length of Subaru's erection down his mouth again, he felt it slide past his tonsils quickly while he spread his fingers wide inside Subaru, stretching his tight hole. The younger man started to spasm and Seishirou moved quickly and pulled Subaru off his penis before he bent him over his lap.

"This is what bad boys get." The Sakurazukamori's voice sounded wild, like a beast, his eyes were still concealed behind his dark sunglasses, the tinted shades hiding the fire in his iris.

A series of hard spanks and ass-squeezes peppered the stinging red skin of Subaru's cheeks, the tiniest whimpers and moans came from the boy. It drove Seishirou crazy and made him dive another finger into Subaru, thrusting and stretching out the entrance of where he was going to fuck him. He looked down at Subaru's ass as he fingered him, determining if it was wide enough to accept his girth inside. His teeth grazed Sumeragi's cheek, biting hard enough to leave teeth marks as he fucked him with his hand.

"You want this?" he growled into the younger man's warm red skin.

"Seishirou! San! Anuh!" Subaru clenched the sheets hard in his grasp, sweat rolling off of his body as he screamed into the mattress.

Seishirou flipped the boy's body over onto the bed and bent his face over the others and spoke in a threateningly manner.

"Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you and teach you a lesson?"

Small whimpers came out from Subaru's throat, his head nodding 'yes'.

"Say it."

"Yes..."

"Yes? To what?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"And?"

"Teach me a lesson."

Seishirou's lips moved lower to Subaru's just a hair's inch away from brushing against the others.

"Why do I need to teach you a lesson?"

Subaru shifted a little and looked up at Seishirou before his hand moved up and pulled off the older man's glassed, staring into his eyes.

"Because I shouldn't be laying in bed with other men. It makes me look bad."

"No. It makes me look bad."

Seishirou's lips crashed down onto Subaru's his tongue plunging deep into his tasty mouth. The taste of Subaru was so addicting, it was driving him crazy. The older man spread the others' legs, nestling his waist against Sumeragi's, their erections rubbing against one another. Sakurazuka was sucking on Subaru's tongue as he ground his penis against his prey's, the two hard tools stroking and rubbing together like crazy.

The Sakurazukamori positioned himself quickly up on his knees and rested Subaru's back against the bed while he bent the younger man's knees back and up to his chest. Seishirou's hand were at the back Subaru's kneecaps, keeping the position steady before he guided himself inside.

He kept his eyes on Subaru, the look of shock with temporary pain before the pleasure started to begin. The feeling of Subaru's hot, tight, body engulfing Seishirou's dick felt amazing to him. The older mans' hips thrusted hard, his waist making a loud slapping noise against Subaru's cheeks.

Subaru cried out loudly for the first time and arched his back, the look of his eyes now looked starry and dreamy as he was being fucked. His mouth was opened as he panted, his tongue almost poking out from behind his teeth, Seishirou watched Subaru, almost like he was hypnotized.

Each and every thrust got a reaction from Subaru: a moan, groan, whine, whimper, gasp, cry, it sounded like a ballad to Seishirou's ears. It made him want more.

Seishirou let go of Subaru's legs and let them fall down on the bed while be moved his chest against the younger mans. His strong arms moved on either side of Subaru's head as he heaved himself up closer to the boys face.

His warm breath rolled out of his mouth, coating Sumeragi's face with a hot and humid temperature. He leaned down on his forearms as he started to thrust, his chest rubbing against Subaru's as they fucked. Seishirou could feel the younger mans erection rub against his waist as he sped up his tempo.

"Seishirou-san." came out of Subaru's lips desperately, it sounded like he was begging.

The older man covered Sumeragi's lips again with his own, he liked hearing Subaru beg to him, making Seishirou be the dominant figure. Sakurazuka swirled his hips and felt Subaru spasm underneath, writing and digging his nails into the older onmyōji's back. Seishirou liked the feeling of Subaru's reaction, so did it a few more times, hearing Subaru whimper into his mouth.

Suddenly Subaru started to orgasm, his warm and sticky warm semen coated Seishirou's waist, and with each thrust from the older man, the more it was rubbed into their skin. After Subaru had ejaculated, the rougher his kisses became, the more desperate he became. And Subaru knew it turned Seishirou the fuck on.

Scratches raked across the tan skin that covered the older man's back, he could feel that some of them were deep; small beads of blood started to seep out and cake over the wounds. Seishirou kept up with his wild pace and fucked Subaru mercilessly until he felt Subaru's lips by his ear and whisper.

"Seishirou I lo-"

The younger man was cut off by the jolt of Seishirou's orgasm flooding into him. The older man sunk his teeth into Subaru's neck, cutting him off from making any noises of pleasure. He still needed to show that this was a lesson, and where was the lesson if he was enjoying it himself?

After the high of ejaculating, Seishirou lifted himself up and scouted the area for his clothes and sunglasses. Soon after a few minutes, the older man started getting dressed with his back to Subaru. Subaru looked down, ashamed of himself and how he acted when Seishirou had came into his room. He too quickly got dressed and reached for his pack of cigarettes that were on the side table. Empty.

"I hope you learned something today Subaru-kun." Seishirou turned around while he was tightening his tie and straightening it out. He looked flawless.

Subaru's tired eyes looked up to Seishirou's, noticing he didn't put his glasses on yet, an eerie chill fulled Subaru as he looked at Seishirou's blind eye.

"If you get too close with other men, I'll become angry. I'll violate you and make you remember that you're mine, because I know you want it."

He threw his pack of Mild 7 cigarettes to Subaru after he took one out for himself.

"Don't forget. You'll always be my prey, and you'll always get what's coming to you." he pointed at Subaru's inverted pentagram scars on the back of his hands; the Sakurazukamori's way of branding of their prey. Seishirou pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket and replaced them back over his eyes, hiding them again.

He lit up his cigarette, and before Subaru could even see a wisp of smoke billow out from it, Seishirou was gone. The window was wide-open and a few sakura petals floated down onto the weathered wood of the window seal.

Subaru lit up one of the Mild 7's and took a huge drag from it. If he didn't know better, he thought Seishirou's jealously got the best of him. And that meant that Subaru needed to be seen more causally with Kamui, because that's when the Sakurazukamori would come and claim his long awaiting prey.


End file.
